megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gemini Man: Journey to Castor Palace
Gemini Man: Journey to Castor Palace is a conceptual fan game by D-Boy Wheeler. It stars Gemini Man from Mega Man 3. In this game, Gemini Man does battle with the Polluxites, a group of crystalline humanoid Robot Masters (they are named after Pollux, one of the Gemini twins). The Polluxites are serving and spreading the Evil Energy. Castor Palace, of course, is named after Castor (the main twin of Gemini). It is in Castor Palace where the final stages will be, naturally. Gemini Man starts out with his Gemini Laser. He can also launch a temporary clone to attack enemies or gain hard-to-reach items. Story {Black Screen} Text 20XX {Gemini Man exploring} Text Gemini Man had recently been rebuilt and reprogrammed for good. Text He was one of many Robot Masters to have been such. Text Since the passing of both Dr. Light and Dr. Wily, and Mega Man having reverted back to Rock, this project of reviving and reprogramming Robot Masters was seen as somewhat a necessity. {Gemini Man finds the Evil Energy emerging.} Text One day, he saw the Evil Energy--recognizing it as such from Rock. Text Eight crystalline robots known as the Polluxites emerged to spread this deadly power around. {Close up of Gemini Man} Text Gemini Man volunteers to step in and counter this new menace! Stages Intro Stage Intro Stage: Nighttime Glacier (based on his stage in Mega Man 3) Boss: Evil Energy Penpen Maker (a corrupted version of the Penpen Maker in his stage) Stage Select (the Polluxites) *Burning Crimson {Flame-themed boss; red crystal} **Weapon: Scarlet Blaze (a red fireball that explodes in the four cardinal directions) **Weakness: Sapphire Freeze **(Boss also has wall-crawling platform) *Blast Titian {Bomb-themed boss; orange crystal} **Weapon: Orange Bomber (a bomb shaped like, and colored like, a large orange--can also destroy barriers) **Weakness: Scarlet Blaze *Boomerang Blond {Boomerang-themed boss; yellow crystal} **Weapon: Amber Boomerang (a yellowish boomerang weapon) **Weakness: Gravity Amethyst *Electric Viridian {Electric-themed boss; green crystal} **Weapon: Plasma Beryl (a green electrical shock, similar to Jupiter's Electric Shock from Mega Man V for Game Boy) **Weakness: Amber Boomerang *Frigid Turquoise {Cold-themed boss; blue crystal} **Weapon: Sapphire Freeze (a three-way Ice Slasher) **Weakness: Orange Bomber **(Boss also has rocketboard) *Gravity Violet {Gravity-themed boss; purple crystal} **Weapon: Gravity Amethyst (an amethyst gem that is like the Black Hole Bomb from Mega Man 9) **Weakness: Onyx Shadow *Midnight Ebon {Shadow-themed boss; black crystal} **Weapon: Onyx Shadow (a black crystal shot that homes in on enemies) **Weakness: Pearl Flash *Shine Alabaster {Light-themed boss; white crystal} **Weapon: Pearl Flash (a sphere of light that explodes in a flash, damaging all enemies on screen; the individual orb can also do serious damage) **Weakness: Plasma Beryl Final Stage The final stage is in Castor Palace, a crystal version of Mr. X's city from Mega Man 6. Castor Palace 1: Outside Walls and Entryway Boss: Spider Dispenser (similar to Kamegoro Maker from Mega Man 3, but drops spider robots instead; just use the Gemini Laser and shoot the spiders--destroy six, and the boss self-destructs) Castor Palace 2: Heating System Boss: Master Nitron (a large Nitron enemy that not only drops flames, but sends them out in a spiral pattern; weak to Gravity Amethyst) Castor Palace 3: Water Tanks Boss: Master Gyoraibo (large fish enemy that launches energy shots and homing missiles; weak to Plasma Beryl) Castor Palace 4: Main Halls Boss: Pole Devil (Devil boss made of Pole Eggs--every time you hit its eye, and egg hatches to release a Pole; just stick with the standard Gemini Laser--the boss will defeated after 14 Poles are defeated) Castor Palace 5: Central Computer {Boss Rush} Boss: Evil Energy Punk (Punk rebuilt; weak to Onyx Shadow) Castor Palace 6: Inner Keep Final Boss: Evil Energy --Form 1: Snake Man Clone (weak to Amber Boomerang) --Form 2: Dark Gray Crystal Gamma (weak to Pearl Flash--hit the Evil Energy orb in the forehead) Category:Conceptual fan games